fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total drama community
FAME WAR ISLAND ''with your host Jojo Mikkelson'' ''Created by TDL '' ="I would like to give the credit to the Total Drama Series that inspired me to have a big imagination..."= ~TDL, an amateur of writing and acting, plus a professional at imagination Summary While Total Drama Island was still airing, Chis Mclean's, the host of TDI, archnemisis Jojo Mikkelson was at his mansion thinking up ideas about how to become more famous than he is right now. Then he came up with an idea that may change history of the television world. His idea was to make a reality television show similar to TDI, but better. The show will how more competiters, more challenges,more cash money, and the most intresting part of his idea...it is going to take place in Japan. So grab your popcorn and get your excitement on because...........LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!! Competiters (The characters will his or her last name, nickname, and where they live) Amzy Laje:The Artist (Resident to Japan) Au-Som Ree:The "Ausome" One (Resident of Japan) Chanci Raymen:The Risk-It-All (Used to be resident of England, but moved to Japan) Roff Aio:The Toughy (Resident to Unknown) Kodak Namco:The Water Boy (Resident to Canada, but moved to Unknown) Mickey Randa Ryder:The Little Sister (Resident to Japan) Sansa Hee-Kai:The Wildrose (Resident to Japan) Skydive Nayan:The Animal Lover (Resident to Japan) Terling Lung: The Darth Vader (Resident to Japan) Spritle Tollmor:The Car Fanatic (Resident to USA) Lizamaya "Lizmay" Kokovon:The Pretty Rich Girl (Resident to Japan) Shohen Thai-Er:The Bart Simpson (Resident to Japan) Tela Eni:The Sweetie Pie (Resident to Japan) Luxor Wing-Do:The Egyptian Guy (Resident to Egypt) Majesticia Hiro:The Spoiled Brat (I can't be believe she is a resident to Japan) Hiyosi Sendai:The King's Son:(Definetly resident to Japan) Zsa Zsa Rinlin:The Life of The Party (Resident Unknown) Vigo Bandai:The Bookseller's Apprentice (Resident to Japan) Atiera Torcon:The Quick-Witted Emo (Resident Unknown) Donner Cerakowski:The German Geek (Resident to Germany) Cat Vee-Ran:The Cave Girl (Resident to Nabooti, Poptropica) "MGM" Grand:The Hotel Guy (Resident to USA) Minako Tomono:The Skater Girl (Resident to Japan) Glenn Wood:The American Boy (Resident to USA) Aphrodite Artmis:The Collecter (Resident to Japan , but moved to Unknown) Jessup Volnik:The Smartie-Pants (Resident to Scotland) Azurite Stone:The Calm Zoo (Resident to Early Poptropica, Poptropica) Shun Ri-An:The Gloomy Rain Cloud (Resident to Japan) Weekly Results Competiters: Episodes: * Legend Seeker/ It's So Bear/ Scavenger's Journey/ 1._Amzy: Safe 2._Au-Som: Safe 3._Chanci :Safe 4._Roff :Safe 5._Kodak: Safe 6._Zsa Zsa: Safe 7._Atiera: Safe 8._Skydive: Safe 9._Lizmay: Safe 10._Glenn: Safe 11._Donner: Out 12._Terling: Challenge Winner 13._Shun: High 14._Luxor: Safe 15._Spirtle: Safe 16._Cat: Safe 17._Shohen: Safe 18._Jessup: Safe 19._Vigo: Safe 20._Minako: Safe 21._Azurite: Safe 22._Aphrodite: Safe 23._"MGM": Safe 24._Hiyosei: Safe 25._Tela: Safe 26._Mickey Randa: Safe 27._Majesticia: Safe 28._Sansa: Safe Episode 1:Legend Seeker The host of the new reality series, Jojo Mikkelson was combing his hair and thinking that this is his greatest idea yet. After he was done he went to the set and got his list of all the contestents, hoping he would get the names right. "We start in 3, 2, 1", said the camera Theme Song (Billionare) Jojo: Hello everyone and welcome to Fame War Island! This show will knock your socks off when you see the contestents battling for the grand prize money of $1,00,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 and to have their life change as a major celeb. Oh here comes the contestents now! Out of the horizon, a beat-up piece of junk Jojo calls a bus was riding on a bridge struggling to get on the set. When it came on the set the showings of the contestents began. Jojo: First up Amzy Laje, Au-Som Ree Au-Som Ree: What's up party people?! Meet your Future Champion!! Jojo:Ah,Ok lets get on with it. Now here is Chanci Raymen.. Chanci Raymen: OMG!! This is the greatest day of my life!!!!! Jojo:Roff Aio, Kodak Namco, Mickey Randa Ryder... Mckey Randa Ryder: Beat that, Honey Ryder!!! (Bad words in Japanese) Jojo:Um..Sercurity!! The sercurity tried handling Mickey Randa, however she was too powerful. But then a tranquilizer dart hit her leg and the little beast fell. Jojo:And..Um this is the hero, Sansa Hee-Kai Sansa Hee-Kai: Hi everbody. Hi Wynn. (Whispers) She's my cousin (Laughs then snorts) Jojo: Ummm... Skydive Nayan, Tela Eni, Luxor Wing-Do, Jessup Volnik, Lizmay Kokovon, Donnor Cerakowski Donnor:Guten Tag Jojo: Category:Fan Fiction